fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Star" Aaron Highlight
Description: Dark brown hair normally slicked back, with bright blue eyes and a slight tan to his skin. His physique isn't that great, but his tone is at a good quality. He was known as Astrano before joining FLW Wrestling. Personality: *Cocky *Selfish *Arrogant *Honest *Independent *Kind-hearted *Protective towards Crystal Relationships: *''"The Show" Daaron'' - Tag partner *''Cecily'' - Tag Partner's Girlfriend/valet *''Crystal Actionaez'' - Valet Gear: Ring Entrance: He walks to the ring in a shiny, black jacket with multi-colored stars all around it; his tights, kickpads, and elbow pads are also covered in multi-colored stars. Two star lenses are on his glasses and wears a milky white wrist-tape. Ring: He wears his star-covered tights, elbow pads, and kickpads. A milky white tape is wrapped around both his wrist. Entrance Description: With a spotlight and no lighting around him, Aaron Highlight walks to the ring with his back to the ring and his arms held in a straight line. When he gets to the ring, he turns around and walks to the left. There hops into a laying position on the apron. Fireworks go off behind him and he eventually raises his hand signaling he's number one. "The Star" soon gets up and jumps over the top rope. He then spins around once with his hands out before walking to a corner in the ring and lays on top of the third rope to finish his entrance off. Taunts: *Finger-Made Camera *Holding hands out in a straight line as he shouts at the crowd *Laying on top ropes *Laying on opponent as a pinfall cover after an elbow drop Catchphrases: *"I'm a star!" *"...It's about time you enter the Supernova." Commonly Used Maneuvers (with desc.): Strikes: *Dropkick - Leaping sole kick to the opponent. **Running - A leaping sole kick performed while running. **Corner - A leaping sole kick performed while running towards a in a corner. **Single Leg - A single leg leaping sole kick. *Enziguiri - A leaping kick to the back of an opponent's head. *Knee Drop - A leaping maneuver where a wrestler's knee is driven into the opponent's head. **Arm Knee Drop - A leaping maneuver where a knee is driven into an opponent's arm. *Football Kick - Kick to a seated opponent or laying opponent's back. *Elbow Drop - A falling elbow driven into an opponent's chest. **Jumping Elbow Drop - A leaping elbow driven into an opponent's chest. **Elbow Drop to Leg - A leaping elbow driven into an opponent's knee cap. **Elbow Drop to Arm - A leaping elbow driven into an opponent's elbow. **Pointed Elbow Drop to Head - Raising an elbow, Aaron falls forward and drives one elbow onto his opponent's head. **Pointed Elbow Drop to Shoulder - Raising an elbow, Aaron falls forward and drives one elbow onto his opponent's shoulder. *Stomp - A stomp to an opponent's chest. **Face Stomp - A stomp to an opponent's face. **Hand Stomp - A stomp to an opponent's hand. **Arm Stomp - A stomp to an opponent's arm. **Leg Stomp - A stomp to an opponent's leg. *Running Leaping European Uppercut - A running European uppercut to an opponent's jaw with a leap; Aaron falls into a sit up position. *Elbow Strike to Kneeling Opponent - With both his hands out, Aaron cockily shouts at the crowd before he walks backwards and turns around to strike his kneeling opponent with his elbow. *Para-llax (Running High Knee) - Using his right knee, Aaron runs towards his opponent with a knee strike from his right knee. **Leaping - Running towards the opponent, Aaron jumps into the air into a parallel position (that looks like he's laying down) and hits the opponent's face with his right knee. He falls onto his back after impact normally beside his opponent, but past him a little bit. *Kitchen Sink - *Hammerlock Knee Drops - *Running Corner Backflip Kick - *Corner Knee Strikes - Grapples: *Neckbreaker - In a back to back position, Aaron grabs the opponent's head or neck by reaching over their shoulder and falls to a laying position to drive the opponent's back into the mat. Sometimes Aaron will hold the opponent's neck and turn into a back to back position from a belly to belly position. *Reverse Atomic Drop - Lifting a running opponent up, Aaron brings the opponent back down onto his extended knee groin first. *Dragon Screw - Holding the opponent's leg parallel, spins his leg inwards leading to the opponent losing balance fall to the ground in a twisting motion. *Drop Toe-Hold - Falling to the ground, Aaron places one foot at front of the opponent's ankle and the other behind the calf to cause the opponent to trip and fall onto the mat. *Armbreaker - A maneuver where an opponent's arm is slammed against Aaron's body. **Single Knee Armbreaker - Grabbing an opponent's arm, Aaron slams it across his knee. **Jumping Armbreaker - Holding the opponent's arm over his chest, Aaron jumps and drives the opponent face first into the mat, damaging the opponent's arm or shoulder. *Arm Wringler - Grabbing an opponent's arm, Aaron twists it above his head and may cause the opponent to fall down to the mat with another force. If Aaron yanks the arm down, it causes the opponent to fall shoulder first. *Butterfly Suplex - Hooking the arms of a bent down opponent, Aaron lifts him up to an upside-down vertical position and brings the opponent back down onto his back. *Snap Suplex - A quick, stiff suplex with a facelock applied and his opponent's arm draped over his shoulder. *Mat Slam - *Hammerlock Trip - *Backflip into Back Suplex - Aerial Offense: *Dropkick - Leaping sole kick to the opponent. **Springboard - A diving sole kick using the ring ropes to elevate himself. **Missile - A diving sole kick from the top rope. **Triangle - A leaping sole kick performed to an opponent on the apron after jumping off the middle turnbuckle. *Diving Knee Drop - Jumping off the second or top rope, Aaron dives towards his opponent and drives his knee into his opponent's head. *Middle Rope Elbow Drop - A leaping elbow driven into an opponent's chest from the second rope. *Turnbuckle Run Moonsault - Running up to the third rope, Aaron backflips off immediately and lands onto his opponent's body body first. *Avalanche Hurricanrana - *Avalanche Double Underhook Suplex - *Slingshot Clothesline - *Suicide Dive - Submission Offense: *Fujiwara Armbar - Laying on top of an opponent's back at a 90 degree angle, Aaron hooks the opponent's arm and pulls it back to the opponent's body while his weight keeps the opponent from moving. *Hammerlock - **Ring Post Hammer Lock - Grabbing the opponent's wrist, Aaron wraps his opponent's arm around the ring post and attempts to place his opponent's hand by their neck to force pain until the opponent's shoulder. *Rope Leg Lock - Signatures: *Polaris Suplex (Northern Lights Suplex) - Putting his head under the arm of an opponent, Aaron wraps an arm around the waist of his opponent and flips him backwards onto the mat with a bridged pin. Aaron uses this move after a corner dropkick. *Throwback Facebuster - Jumping over the opponent's head, Aaron grabs the opponent's hair or head before somersaulting and drives the opponent's face into the mat. Finishers: *Photo Finish (Jumping DDT) - While jumping, Aaron puts his opponent in a front facelock and uses his weight and momentum to drive the opponent's head into the canvas. **Backflip DDT - From behind the opponent, Aaron backflips into a Jumping DDT. **Avalanche DDT - Instead of leaping, Aaron stops an opponent's diving attempt by climbing to the top rope and delivers a DDT to the opponent from an elevated position. *Your Last Constellation (Jumping DDT and Single Knee Gutbuster Combination) - Like the jumping DDT, but as Aaron comes down, he lowers his body and keeps his right knee up to knock the air out of his opponent also. *Superstar No-Vah (Guillotine Choke) - Tucking the opponent's head underneath his armpit, wrapping his arm around the neck so that the forearm is pressed against the throat, and wrapping his legs around the opponent's midsection with a body scissors before arching backwards, Aaron pulls the opponent's head forward, stretching the torso and the neck. *Superstar Kick - A running side kick to an opponent's face or chin. Aaron typically uses this move on a cornered opponent. Comeback: Running Single Leg Dropkick → Running Leg Single Dropkick → Leapfrog → Atomic Drop → Irish Whip into Corner → Running Corner Dropkick Sunset Flip into Turnbuckle Powerbomb → Atomic Drop → Running Single Leg Dropkick into Corner → Running Corner Dropkick Tag Maneuvers (with desc.): Signatures: *Body Hold (Daaron) + Running Dropkick (Aaron) - Finishers: *Atomic Drop (Daaron) + Jumping DDT (Aaron) - *Double Single-arm Underhook Suplex DDT - Personal Life FLW Wrestling: The Beginning - Episode 1: Aaron is flashing back to when he was at a filthy restaurant. He describes his experience and how he wanted to kiss or get a kiss from his waitress. FLW Wrestling: Looking for Her - Episode 2: Aaron tried following his waitress, but when he got outside, he couldn't find her. Eventually he found her and told Daaron he drove her home and asked her if she'd like to be his valet. However, he wouldn't reveal any information about what they talked about to Daaron. FLW Wrestling: My Valet? - Episode 4: Walking Crystal home, Aaron awaited a "yes" from her about being his valet, just things didn't play out well. Instead of a nice little walk, Crystal would get upset over Aaron's kiss comment and later want him to take the money he gave her back. Although he never received an answer or kiss, he did get a slap from an upset Crystal. FLW Wrestling: Saving a Valet - Episode 7: Back at Crystal's work, he helped her out by picking up silverware and bringing to the trashy restaurant's kitchen. Later on, he would end up saving Crystal from possibly being harmed by a robber and she would agree to become his valet. FLW Wrestling: Crystal - Episode 10: After becoming one half of FLW's inaugural champions with "The Show" Daaron and convincing FLW's doctor he was only selling a right knee injury, Aaron returns home. However, he doesn't return alone because Crystal came to help him out by caring for him and making dinner. In addition, Aaron tries to bring the reason "kissing" makes her upset. Storyline Events FLW Wrestling: An Easy Victory - Episode 3: In a semi-finals match for the FLW Tag Team Championships, The Stars of FLW faced a battered Birds' Eye View via the Aggressors assault. Aaron competed throughout the whole match, getting the victory over Cardinal with a throwback facebuster and cover. FLW Wrestling: Commentary - Episode 5: Commentating during a match between the Aggressors and Birds' Eye View, Aaron corrected what Daaron had said, helped call the match, and even took at shot Blue Jay, Rage, and Bulldozer. FLW Wrestling: Constructing with a Pawn - Episode 6: In a segment against the Constructors, Aaron told Daaron that they're a team and beating the Constructors to become the inaugural FLW tag champions is their opportunity to rise to the top, not just his. However, Aaron was asked if he has his own mind by Bulldozer in which he replied with "yes." Then Bulldozer put over Aaron by saying he could become a main event star in FLW, but right now he's just "The Show" Daaron's pawn. Soon afterwards, Aaron would call Daaron and himself "the stars of FLW," before the segment ended with Bulldozer wishing him good luck in their title match next week. FLW Wrestling: The Stars' Interview - Episode 8: Interviewed by Bolt, Aaron and "The Show" Daaron were asked questions about the FLW's Tag Team Championships and their match. At one point they talked about women (Aaron asked Abigale Dew to call him) and their valets, Cecily and Crystal Actionaez eventually appeared. Aaron was asked if he believed what Bulldozer said about him being Daaron's pawn and replied with "he was smart" and "he kept himself fresh." The interview ended with Daaron pushing and throwing his microphone towards Bolt, and making out with Cecily. Crystal and Aaron were suppose to make-out too, but Crystal left Aaron instead. FLW Wrestling: Tag Team Championships - Episode 9: Before their entrances, Aaron revealed Daaron made Crystal cry by yelling at her for not kissing him like how the script said. He also reveals that Crystal didn't want to be around other man and wanted him to keep her protected, along with the fact he has a crush on Crystal. During the match, there was a spot where Aaron hit Bulldozer with a slingshot clothesline as Daaron hit a chop block to Bulldozer's leg. More spots happened when Concrete got his hands on Aaron and hit him with a backbreaker, sandwiched him against the apron, rammed him back-first into the ring post and bent his body, hit a scoop powerslam onto the lightly padded concrete floor, and hit him with a backbreaker on the apron. Later on, Aaron would be thrown over the top rope and injure his knee, but was able to get away from a doctor taking him away from the match. He would get tagged in and springboard into his Jumping DDT, but Concrete would block and be put into his guillotine choke instead. At one point, Aaron would be rammed into Daaron unexpectedly, but he still held on. When Concrete sensed defeat, he went back to his corner and waited for Bulldozer to tag in. However, because Bulldozer was not anywhere to be seen, Concrete would have to continue on himself and eventually fall victim to Aaron's guillotine choke. Aaron, however, wasn't able to celebrate his win because of Concrete being on top of him and fainting. FLW Wrestling: Staffed from the Interview - Episode 11: Cutting his first interview since becoming one-half of FLW's inaugural Tag Team Champions, Aaron with only Crystal by his side, answering questions such as how it feels being FLW's Inaugural Tag Team Champion or the relationship between Crystal and him. Although he answered the first question with a flirt towards Crystal, but the second by telling Bolt their relation is not of his business and that they're friends. Crystal, however, would add to the question by saying she doesn't like Aaron and reply to Aaron saying "Crystal, you didn't have to tell him that" with "well, he asked about our relationship." From there the interview would not continue as Robin Sherwood would interrupt Aaron by placing his staff between Crystal and his head. Robin would say he's going to give the fans what they want, the real Aaron, not Daaron's pawn, and run off. FLW Wrestling: It's "Robin" Time - Episode 12: During his entrance, Aaron attempted kissing Crystal, but was slapped instead and told that he deserved to be slapped for last week. The match itself was not long when Aaron attempted a roll-up, but instead made Robin's head hit the bottom turnbuckle. Aaron would eventually win with a superkick and be robbed as Daaron's pawn to being a fan favorite. FLW Wrestling: Lovely to not Lovely - Episode 13: In his third interview with Bolt, Daaron and Cecily where still not around, but he still had Crystal by his side. He would reveal Bulldozer suffered a leg injury, while Concrete unfortunately suffered a heart attack, but is doing okay now. At one point, Aaron was asked about whether Daaron quit or not. Daaron was referred to as "he" for most of the interview with Aaron avoiding the question the first time by flirting with Crystal, saying Daaron didn't quit the second time he was asked. Afterwards, Aaron was going to be answer a question about Birds' Eye View becoming #1 contenders to his title, but was distracted when Justin A. Quickie showed up. The womanizer came for Crystal, however, Aaron didn't allow him to get near her with a punching and kick to Justin before they left. FLW Wrestling: Lesson 1: Don't Bother Crystal - Episode 14: Before there match, Aaron revealed Justin being in the Stars of FLW's bathroom and how he ran out. Knowing Justin is a "womanizer," Aaron knew what he could have done. He planned on taking his anger out of Justin. During his entrance he was still angry. He even forgot to take his T-shirt off. In the beginning, he had a hard time getting his hands on Justin. Aaron's first strike to Justin was a punch to his gut during a suplex attempt. After tossing Justin to the floor via a suplex, Aaron also hit Justin with a dropkick off the apron and two underhook suplexes (one into the steel steps). To finish the match up, Aaron hit Justin with a jumping DDT and then an impactful kneeling DDT. He won his fifth victory via pinfall, but pinfall wasn't enough. Post-match, he put his foot on Justin's head and told Crystal to get him a steel chair. However, Crystal wouldn't get a steel chair and told Aaron "let's go." They would leave the ring afterwards. Singles Match Record: Tag Team Match Record: Maneuver Videos ---- Theme: Category:FLW Wrestling Wrestler Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Main Character Category:The Stars of FLW Category:Former Heel Category:Tweener Category:FLW Inaugural Champion Category:High-Flyer Category:Male characters Category:Technician Category:FLW Wiki Tag Champion Category:Astrano Category:Main Eventer